This invention relates to a connector unit into which a conductor, such as a flexible cable, is inserted for electrical connection.
FIG. 1 shows one form of a connector unit to which a flexible cable is connected. Flexible cable 70 is comprised of an array of conductors 71 formed on the surface of sheet-like insulation 72 and covered with insulation 73. Where cable 70 is to be connected to connector unit 80, the insulations 72 and 73 are removed at their end portions to expose conductors 71.
Within housing 81 of connector unit 80 an array of connection terminals 82 is placed so that the connection terminals correspond to conductors 71 of cable 70. The respective connection terminal is formed of an elastic metal sheet and has base portion 83, elastic contact portion 84 extending from base portion 83, and pin section 85. Tip portion 84a of elastic contact portion 84 abuts against base portion 83 of connection terminal 82. Pin section 85 extends outward from housing 81 and tip portion 85a of pin section 85 is inserted into a corresponding through hole of, for example, a printed circuit board.
Where cable 70 is to be connected to connector unit 80, cable conductor 71 is forced into a pressure contact zone between base portion 83 and tip portion 84a of elastic contact portion 84 of connection terminal 82. FIG. 2 shows the state in which cable 70 is inserted into connector unit 80. Conductor 71 is urged, under an elastic recovery force of bent portion 84b of elastic contact portion 84, toward base portion 83, so that conductor 71 is in elastic contact with connection terminal 82.
Cable 70 is inserted into connector unit 80 such that it causes the pressure contact zone formed between the base portion and the tip portion of the elastic contact portion of connection terminal to be opened aside. Since the conductor pushes tip portion 84a of the elastic contact portion of the connection terminal outward upon inserting the cable into connector unit 80, it frictionally contacts tip portion 84a of connection terminal 82. As a result, the conductor surface is marred or damaged and, moreover, a strong force is required in order to open tip portion 84a of the connection terminal aside. Where the cable has a greater number of conductors to be matingly connected to a corresponding number of connection terminals, then a greater insertion force is necessary due to the sum of individual insertion forces acting in the insertion of the cable into the connector unit. It is difficult to perform such a connector operation efficiently.